1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench having a structure for allowing the ratchet wrench to be easily assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical ratchet wrenches have been developed and used today. U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,009 to the present applicant, McCann, discloses one of the typical ratchet wrenches including a structure that may not be easily assembled. For example, an actuator and a pawl and a spring and a gear are required to be depressed and retained in place in the driving head by the workers before the cover may be engaged onto and secured onto the driving head. In addition, the spring-biased projection may not be easily engaged into or assembled into the actuator which should include a great thickness for allowing a cavity to be formed in the actuator and for allowing the spring-biased projection to be engaged into the cavity of the actuator. The spring-biased projection is also required to be depressed and retained in place in the actuator by the workers before the cover is engaged onto and secured onto the driving head.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ratchet wrenches.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench including a structure for allowing the ratchet wrench to be easily assembled.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a wrench comprising a driving head including an opening and a chamber and a cavity formed therein and communicating with each other, the chamber of the driving head including two ends, a gear rotatably received in the opening of the driving head, an actuator rotatably received in the cavity of the driving head, a pawl slidably received in the chamber of the driving head and movable between the ends of the chamber of the driving head, the actuator including means for moving the pawl between the ends of the chamber of the driving head, and a spring member received in the cavity of the driving head and including a projection extended therefrom for engaging with the actuator and for positioning the actuator to the driving head.
The driving head includes at least one cusp extended between the chamber and the cavity thereof, the spring member is a spring blade and includes at least one notch formed therein for receiving the cusp of the driving head and for retaining the spring blade to the driving head and for preventing the spring blade from rotating relative to the driving head.
The spring blade includes at least one leg extended therefrom and having the notch formed therein for receiving the cusp of the driving head.
The moving means of the actuator includes a spring element coupled between the actuator and the pawl for moving the pawl between the ends of the chamber of the driving head.